Today's businesses are using increasingly complex computing infrastructures to complete their day-to-day tasks. Accordingly, businesses utilize data centers to manage these complex infrastructures. Data centers include rack cabinets, or racks, that store and connect the various electronic devices that make up a computing infrastructure. For example, a rack may include blade servers, storage systems, network systems, and switches that assist the business in carrying out complex electronic functions. As needs change, new electronic devices may be added, or existing electronic devices may be serviced.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.